


In This Life and In The Next <Miche Zacharius>

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: NSFW! Do not read unless you are 18+Miche and Erwin smut ahead (you’ve been warned)Reader, Hanji, and Levi look back at life with their fallen comrades.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Miche Zacharius/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 35





	In This Life and In The Next

She wasn’t sure what came over her that day. Perhaps it was the near death experience breathing life into her once again. When the dust settled, and saw the look of fear on her comrades faces her feet started to move on their own accord. Miche gave her a curious look, and Hanji’s eyes shined with glee as she stepped forward to join her. Dancing wasn’t in either one of their job descriptions, but it quickly brought a smile to their faces. 

Erwin folded his arms with an amused expression. “There isn’t any music.” He stated bluntly.

“Sometimes you don’t need music.” Hanji replied, as her and Y/N linked arms spinning in a tight circle as delighted shrieks erupted from them. 

Nanaba shrugged, a smile spreading on her lips as she joined them. The stunned look on Moblit’s face as Hanji dipped him caused Y/N to burst into laughter. 

A small grin tugged at the corners of Levi’s lips until he caught Erwin’s knowing gaze. With a weak cough he stilled his face to the impassive expression he typically wore. 

“Oh Comanderrrrr!” Hanji’s sang, pulling him into a dance. Erwin was taken by surprise as his long legs scrambled to catch up to the brutal pace Hanji had set. 

*  
**  
Levi took a sip of his tea as the three recounted that day. “I’m happy you forced the Commander to dance.” Levi said with a sigh, “For once he didn’t look like he carried the weight of humanity.”

Y/N chuckled, “he even danced with me after Hanji had thrown him across the square.” 

Hanji gasped, “I did not throw him. I attempted to pull him back into me and he let go.” They stated with a laugh. 

“I only wish Miche had danced with you,” Levi said with a sigh. 

“He did,” Y/N said with a shrug. “Just not then.”

*  
**  
She recounted those late nights in his office. The candles had burned low, and all the piles of paperwork were finally finished. Another date night passed by as Y/N waited patiently for him to finish. 

His back cracked when he finally stood up. With a glance out the window his face fell. “I did it again,” he said with a sigh. “Didn’t I?”

Y/N nodded, but offered him a soft smile. “It’s okay Miche.” 

“Let me make it up to you,” he said softly, as he tugged her out of her seat by their clasped hands. 

Placing his hand at the small of her back he drew her in. Softly swaying in the candlelight the creak of the wooden floorboards were the only sound in the room. Hair framed his face as he gazed down at her, eyes full of adoration, and Y/N found her craving this simple intimacy that a date night couldn’t create. 

Miche knew it was the little things that warmed her heart. He never stopped thinking of small ways to show he cared. Even with his death he’d left small pieces of himself behind in the form of handwritten letters in the event he met an untimely end. 

*  
**

“Miche did that?” Hanji exclaimed. Surprise evident on her face. “Would you two have walked away from all this?” 

Y/N shook her head. “Not until we could live in a world free of titans. We’ve lost so many friends.” 

“Remember when Moblit thought you blew up the lab?” Levi asked, turning to Hanji, soliciting chuckles from the other two.

*  
**

The boom could be heard at the training grounds. Levi and Y/N’s heads snapped at the sound. 

A figure covered in soot ran across the grounds, “Levi! Y/N! Come quick!” Moblit cried. “I think Hanji blew herself up!”

The three took off quickly, motioning for the cadets to follow. Erwin emerged from the castle at the sound of all the ruckus. “What’s going on?” He inquired, falling into step with them. 

“Shitty glasses blew up the lab.” Levi grumbled, shaking his head. 

“Dammit Hanji.” Erwin muttered under his breath.

When they finally arrived at the lab they saw Hanji emerge from the smoke, coughing profusely. “Hanji!” Y/N cried, stepping up to help them out of the debris. 

“I’m okay.” They wheezed, breathing in mouthfuls of fresh air. 

The sound of ODM gear could be heard as Miche came into view. Cupping Y/N’s face his eyes ran over her inspecting her for injuries. “Are you okay?” He inquired, as Y/N nodded.

“I KNEW YOU WERE DATING!” Hanji cried. “Moblit my hypothesis was right!” They drawled on with a wild look in their eye. “I knew I heard you two getting it on last night!” 

Levi and Erwin’s head snapped to Y/N and Miche, who had the good sense to look embarrassed. “So that’s why I’m not seeing the pathetic longing stares.” Levi mused, folding his arms across his chest. “You two disgust me.” He added, turning to Erwin who rolled his eyes at Levi and Hanji’s antics.

*  
**

“You really were perfect for each other.” Hanji said softly. “I always imagined you two having the cutest babies.” 

Y/N blushed, “we didn’t think this would be the life for kids.” 

Levi sighed, “you were both right on that.” The only true veterans left were Y/N, Hanji, and himself. The fear of how much longer their little group would stay intact brought fear straight to his heart. “Still it would have been nice to have a piece of Miche running around.” 

Y/N’s eyes weighed heavily at that statement. Levi knew she would have dwelled on the idea a lot, but he also knew she wouldn’t change that choice. It would have been selfish of her to bring a child into a life like this, and Miche and Y/N rarely acted on their own selfish desires. 

“Remember when Hanji got the Commander to play seven minutes in heaven?” Levi asked, an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“You mean when they forced us all to play?”

*  
**

“We can’t let the cadets have all the fun!” Hanji exclaimed, pouring another glass of wine. 

“Aren’t we a little old for drinking games?” Miche asked pointedly.

Hanji waved him off, “it’ll be a fun bonding experience!” Grabbing a felt hat she thrust it out, “now everyone put something personal in it.” 

“Wait, that’s rigging it.” Y/N said, folding her arms across her chest. “You can just choose the item the person you want puts in. It’s not hard to guess an object by touch when you know what’s in there.” 

“You really want this to be random Y/N?” Levi inquired, taking a drink of the whiskey in his glass.

Y/N shrugs, “isn’t that how the game is played?” 

“Alright everyone close your eyes and I’ll get an item from each of you.” 

Hanji passed the hat around, and once all the items were in place everyone opened their eyes. “Moblit you draw first.” 

With a sigh he dug around in the hat bringing up an enamel pin that he couldn’t quite identify. “That’s my Titan pin!” Hanji beamed.

“Titan pin? That looks like hammered shit.” Levi stated bluntly. 

“I made it myself!” Hanji snapped back. Before pulling Moblit in the awaited closet. 

“Someone got a timer?” Miche asked, as Y/N flipped the hourglass over. 

“How far do you think Moblit’s gonna go?” Nanaba inquired, as Levi snorted.

“How far do you think Hanji is going to go?” 

Everyone laughed at Levi’s statement. “I bet Hanji doms hard.” Y/N added as a muffled ‘Yes section commander!’ Was squeaked out from the closet.

Erwin shook his head, “why on earth have you thought about that?”

Y/N shrugs, “I got a lot of time on my hands Commander.” Taking a sip of her wine she nodded at Levi, “that one has a brat kink.” 

Levi’s stare turned predatory, “mind your manners brat.” 

“Or what Levi?” Y/N inquired, smiling sweetly. 

Nanaba snickered at the Captain's cool expression, and her fellow squad members challenging stare. 

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, “please tell me you have not made assumptions about everyone in this room.” 

Y/N shrugs, “the truth is often shocking Commander.” 

Miche laughs, “Erwin’s definitely got an authority kink.” 

Y/N’s eyes widen, “that’s exactly what I thought!”

Miche gave her a high five as Erwin shook his head pouring another glass of whiskey. The closet burst open as Nanaba yelled time. Moblit stumbled out hickeys all over his skin, and a proud Hanji following behind. 

“Moblit...you okay?” Y/N inquired as he looked at her with a dazed expression before nodding. He looked like he was on cloud nine. 

“Who’s next?” 

Miche reached into the hat pulling out a flower pendant. “Nanaba.” 

*  
**

“How did that feel watching him go into the closet with Nanaba?” Levi inquired.

Y/N let out a sigh, gripping the ceramic teacup. “We weren’t together at that time,” she stated with a shrug. “It hurt like hell though.” 

Hanji sighed, “that’s the reason I made everyone play the damn game to begin with.” 

“What?” Y/N asked, sitting up straight at Hanji’s revelation. 

Hanji nodded, eyes focusing on a knot on the wood table. “I always wanted you and Miche to get together.” Her eyes flickered up, “whenever you were around each other it felt so natural. Like breathing.”

“Regardless, whatever happened in that closet with Erwin?” Levi inquired, with a tilt of his head. A blush bloomed on Y/N’s cheeks.

“What we heard was….spicey to say the least.” Hanji added. “Did you fuck the commander in seven minutes?”

Y/N laughed, “well since Erwin’s gone...I suppose I can reveal all the juicy details.”

*  
**

The item felt cool and smooth in her hand. Y/N tried to focus on it, and not Nanaba who was currently in Miche’s lap. The color drained from her face when she pulled the medal out. 

“Commander!” Hanji cried, their jaw hanging wide open at the pairing. 

Y/N stood up, and the rush of butterflies danced in her stomach. Erwin set down his drink, and she felt his large palm on her shoulder. Leaning down his voice was low enough that only she could hear him, “by the way you’re trembling I’d say you like it when someone else is in control.” 

That statement went straight to her core, as he guided her into the closet. The door closed with a click. Before her eyes could adjust to the light Erwin’s hands were on her. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

Y/N found herself nodding enthusiastically as Erwin’s breath fanned her ear. “I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes Erwin.” 

“That’s Commander.” He corrected.

“Yes Commander.” She breathed as his lips latched on to her neck. He peppered kisses along her neck, turning her head he captured her lips. His kiss was demanding, and passionate. His hands were the only thing anchoring her to her body. 

“How much do you want?” 

Intoxicated on his kisses her mind could think of little else than him filling her. “All of it.” 

“I like hearing you needy.” Erwin mused biting the junction between her neck and shoulder. “I can fuck you like this, or I can fuck you against the wall.” Erwin nipped at her ear, as she let out a small whine. 

“Against the wall.” Y/N pleaded, before remembering to add, “please commander” at the end. 

“Strip.” Erwin demanded, and she made quick work getting undressed. 

The racket coming from the closet came as a shock to the group. “Are they…” Moblit trailed off. 

“Fucking?” Levi supplied, taking another drink.

“Maybe they’re just making out?” Nanaba offered. “Y/N seems like she could be an...enthusiastic lover.” 

Hanji burst out laughing, “she probably told Erwin to blow her back out.” 

Y/N had no idea how much time was left as Erwin thrust into her. The stone wall he had her pressed against felt cool against her back, and the angle he was driving into her had her seeing stars. “Fuck Erwin, I’m so close.” 

“Look at me when you cum.” He ordered, gripping her jaw firmly. His demand was enough to send her over he edge, “fuck Commander” she cried. By the look in his eyes he was close behind. With a few more thrusts he stilled in her. Letting her feet touch the floor he didn't let go of her until he knew she could stand. Tucking himself alway he quickly helped her get dressed. 

As soon as Erwin had straightened her clothes the door flew open, and they both went back to their seats not sparing the closet or Hanji a second glance. “Did you guys just?” Hanji inquired.

“What are you trying to imply, Hanji?” Erwin’s stern expression shut them up. 

“Nothing Sir.”

*  
**

Hanji leaned back with a satisfied grin. “I knew it.” 

Y/N shrugged, “the only other person who knew was Miche.” 

Levi shook his head, “of course that bloodhound knew.” Taking another sip of his tea, “let me guess. Miche decided to mark his territory?” 

Hanji’s jaw dropped, “did he?” Gripping Y/N’s arm tightly they were excited at the prospect of new gossip.

“He did.”

*  
**

Eventually the party died down, and Y/N found herself in the halls next to Miche. Leaning over her she heard him sniffing. “You smell like Erwin.” He hissed. 

“Nothing happened.” Y/N said tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Miche gave her an incredulous look, “I can’t even smell you.” Shaking his head his fists clenched, “you can’t lie to me about this.” 

Y/N folded her arms across her chest with embarrassment, “so what? We’re two consenting adults.” She said simply, “you looked cozy enough with Nanaba.” 

“We didn’t even!” As the words escaped Miche’s lips his eyes widened, and he went silent. 

“You didn’t have sex?” Y/N finished for him. “Let me guess she sucked your dick?” She inquired, with a knowing look. Miche ran his fingers through his hair formulating his next words. A habit that was typical for the tall man. He was never quick to choose words. They were always slow, and calculated. 

“It was just a game.” He said simply. “It didn’t mean anything.” 

Y/N gave him a slight nod, “exactly. It didn’t mean anything.”

*  
**  
“Wait so you didn’t get together that night?” Levi sat his teacup down with raised eyebrows. 

Y/N shook her head, “I wouldn’t have felt right jumping from Erwin to Miche that quickly.” 

“Or Miche hopping for Nanaba to you?” Levi added.

Y/N shrugged, “we knew after parting that night we both felt the same way. We wanted it to mean something when we actually decided to pursue a relationship.” 

“When did you actually hook up?” Hanji inquired, resting her cheek against her palm. 

A small smile pulled at Y/N’s lips as she recounted the memory. 

*  
**

“You wanted to see me Commander?” 

Erwin’s sharp gaze flickered up at her voice. Setting the pen down he leaned back in his chair. “Any potentials among the cadets?”

The chair squeaked as she took a seat in front of his oak desk. “A couple, but none that would get along well with Miche or Levi.” 

Erwin nodded thoughtfully, “perhaps I’ll give you a squad.” Shaking his head at the thought, “I’m sure Miche would be in my office first thing to complain.” Resting his elbows on his desk he seemed to be lost in thought. Y/N watched the wheels turning in his mind as silence filled the room. “I think another squad would be beneficial,” Erwin concluded. “There is something I need you to do for me,” he said standing up to grab a small packet of papers. Picking up his pen he made quick work of the forms. “Give these to Miche,” he said, handing them to her. The ink hadn’t even dried. “You’re officially a squad leader.” 

Y/N’s jaw dropped, “thank you Commander.” 

Erwin’s smile was genuine, “you’ll make a good leader.” He paused, debating whether or not to speak plainly. “If you could convince Miche not to storm my office that would be appreciated,” Erwin said with a chuckle. “He’s rather fond of you.” 

Blinking at Erwin’s statement Y/N wondered what exactly Erwin knew. Before she could ask Erwin chose to speak first. “Relationships between officers and their subordinates have always been frowned upon,” he began his tone delicate, treading lightly. “You are no longer a subordinate,” blue eyes held a hint of mirth in them. “You’re dismissed.” 

Before Y/N could respond he’d already turned his attention back to the mountains of paperwork. If she hadn’t been mistaken, Erwin had practically given her his blessing to pursue Miche. Tension in her shoulders eased. Thankfully their romp in the closet had not meant anything more then carnal desires to him as well. 

Leaving Erwin’s office she made her way down the hall to Miche’s. Lightly knocking on the door she heard Miche’s voice welcoming her in. Opening the door she found Miche squatting before the fireplace throwing another log on. Emerald eyes slid up her frame, and a pleased look came across his face at her presence. “Y/N, what can I do for you?” 

Thrusting the stack of papers into his hands she stuttered out, “the Commander has given me new orders.” 

Miche stood up stunned at her words, quickly flipping through them fury prickling under his skin. If this was Erwin’s way of getting closer to Y/N he was prepared to challenge his orders. “He’s given you a promotion?” Miche inquired, an attempt at keeping his voice even. 

“Yes, Erwin thinks we need a new squad,” Y/N explained wringing her hands. “There’s potential among the new recruits, but I don’t think you or Levi would care for them,” she explained. 

Sharp eyes observed her as she spoke. “He also mentioned that I could pursue a relationship with another officer this way,” bashful eyes flickered down as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Miche froze at her statement. “That will be very convenient for the two of you,” his jaw was clenched tight as he tried to contain the jealousy that boiled in his blood. 

Y/N’s head snapped up at his statement. “Miche, I was talking about you.” 

Miche’s eyebrows rose, “me?” 

“Erwin didn’t want you busting down his door over this,” Y/N explained. “He was giving us his blessing as our Commanding officer.” 

Miche took a step closer to her sparks at the tips of his fingers as he reached out to touch her. “You want this?” He inquired, his large hand cupping her cheek.

“Ever since I met you,” she confessed leaning into his touch. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips. Hands sliding down her body to lift her off the ground. 

Large hands gripped her thighs as he sat her on the edge of the desk. Groping the soft flesh his lips worked against hers. Fingers carded through his hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, and she took the opportunity to suck on it. This only made him more eager, leaning into her as she pulled him closer. His hands slid up to her hips pulling her against his thigh encouraging her to grind against him. A soft moan escaped her throat as she rutted against his leg. “That’s my girl,” he murmured against her lips. Dragging his lips against her neck she felt him trail kisses to the crook of her neck. A sharp pain had her arching into him as he bit down. Nails dug into his biceps as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. 

“Fuck you’re intoxicating,” he said inhailing her scent. Reaching for her ODM straps she quickly started removing them, and he made quick work of his own. Tugging at her shirt for approval she grabbed it by the hem peeling it off. Miche groaned at the sight of her flesh. Soft and supple in all the right places. Calloused fingers traced the plains of her body. Shuttering under his touch she tugged at the hem of his shirt feeling vulnerable under his gaze. Pulling his shirt off he let it fall to the floor somewhere at his feet. Removing the fabric covering her breasts his eyes were eager to drink her in, greedy for anything she was willing to give him. Her soft hands traced his stomach muscles, lust filled eyes taking in his pecks eager to watch them move under his skin. 

Her breasts filled the palm of his hands. The weight feeling like heaven in his hands. A sharp inhale ignited a fire in him as he brushed his thumb against her nipple. Sensitive to his touch he captured one in his mouth as he rolled the other with his thumb. Her hands found purchase in his hair as needy whimpers escaped her lips. “Miche,” she pleaded, as he released her breast to pay attention to her other. He’d pushed her back against his desk as he continued his slow ministrations. Pulling soft pleas from her lips he felt her hips wiggle desperate to grind against him. “I’m going to make you feel good baby,” he said, kissing her navel. “Can you be a good girl and sit on my face?” 

(E/C) eyes opened wide, as she nodded eagerly. Helping her out of the rest of her clothes she straddled his face. Engulfed in her scent he was desperate to taste her. Gripping the junction of her hips and thighs he pulled down so she was seated on his face, as he desperately lapped at her clit. Her juices were sweet on his tongue with a refreshing aftertaste. 

Gripping the edge of the desk she rocked her hips chasing that high. “Shit Miche,” she said with a blissful sigh. Slipping his fingers into her he started working her over to accommodate him. When he started sucking on her bundle of nerves the stimulation became too much. Clamping around his fingers, her juices coated his face and he made sure to lick up as much as he could. 

“Let me make you feel good Miche,” she purred as she settled between his thighs. Sitting up with his back against the desk to get a better view she gave his velvety head a few strokes before sucking him between her lips. Throwing his head back at the sudden suction. Eager to watch her lips on his cock he brushed her hair into his hands softly guiding her further down his shaft. “Fuck Y/N, just like that.”

Humming against his shaft his grip tightened on her hair. Heady eyes focused on the hypnotic bob of her head. The occasional “pop” when he slipped out of her mouth driving him wild. Long fingers reached between her legs to toy with her folds as she sucked him off. “I want to feel that pretty pussy wrapped around me,” he breathed.

Releasing him she climbed onto his lap, so she was straddling his hips. “You ready,” he asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. She nodded eagerly, “are you?” Giving her a deep kiss he murmured against her lips, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He confessed. 

“Me too,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Grabbing his dick she guided him into her. She was tight as he felt him pressing into her entrance. “It’ll fit,” she assured, dragging him through her slick. “I like the stretch,” she said with a groan as she finally sank onto his length. His fingers dug into the fat of her ass as she adjusted to him. His forehead buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to focus on anything but cumming. 

Slowly she started to rock her hips finding the angle she craved. “Fuck you’re tight,” he grunted feeling her walls grip him. “Touch yourself,” he commanded. Watching her fingers slip down her body to her bundle of nerves. Pupils blown wide he took in the steady rock or her body, the bouncing of her breasts and the ecstasy that was painted on her face. “I like seeing you get yourself off on my cock.” 

He felt her throbbing on him as her orgasm shook through her body. Gripping her hips he started thrusting into her to fuck her through her orgasm. Her soft cries carrying him further to his own release. Pulling out he came over her thighs. He had her hips in an iron grip as he came down from his own high. Sitting her down on the floor her grabbed a towel to clean her up. 

Her shapely thighs were still shaking from her orgasm as he cleaned his seed from her. Carrying her to the bed that was attached to his office he laid them both down, pulling her on top of his chest. Running his fingers down her back they let a comfortable silence fall as they basked in each other’s presence. 

*  
**

Y/N made her way back up the stairs of the keep. Levi and Hanji had gone to bed a little while ago, and had left her to her own memories. Opening the door to the room she shared with Miche she’d expected to see him filling out paperwork at his desk, but found the room cold and empty with the ghost of his memory. 

Dragging her hand across the desk she hoped to bring that night back, but was disappointed to find herself alone. She thought back to what he told her.

“We’ll always find each other. In this life and in the next.”


End file.
